Tale of Three Brothers (DW AU)
by Skyhigh Imagination
Summary: Christopher (9) Has just come back from The War onlt to find his father, David Smith Seniour(David Campell) Is dead and his brother David jr (10) Has stolen his love, Rose Tyler. Meanwhile There youngest brother Matt (11) Is engaged to the beautiful River Song, but he's starting to have feelings for another, Davids teacher friend Clara Oswald. It's actualy pretty good I swear!


Christopher was happy to be coming home after a long and agonizing time at war. The only thing that kept him going was his one true love, Rose Tyler. He was finally gonna tell her, open his heart and admit his feelings.

"She's absolutely fantastic, Jack" Christopher told his friend.

"I'm sure, can't go wrong with blondes" Jack purred teasingly . Christopher gave Jack a look that screamed _'knock it off'_. Jack chuckled at his friends response. He would do anything to help out his friend, and anything to get under his skin. Christopher rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the plane. A smile crept on his face. Rose wasn't the only thing that got him through The War. It was the hope of seeing his family again.

...

Matt paced around Airport. "Is he here yet?" Matt grinned.

David glanced at his brother from his book "Does it look like he's back?"

Matt plopped down in the seat next to his brother smiling off filled with his childish energy. The sight of his baby brother made David smile. David looked up nervously, he's secretly been in fear of this day. Yes, he missed his brother and wanted to see him, but he knew Christopher would be angry ounce he told him. David and Matt knew of Christopher's deep love for Rose, but neither knew that David felt the same way. Every time there neighbor came over, Davids heart skipped a beat. He couldn't breathe. He, like his brother, masked his feelings well, but he couldn't deny to himself what he felt. While Christopher was off in war, Rose broke up with Mikey, her highschool sweet heart. She was in tears and David comforted her. One thing led to another, and they've dated in secret ever since. He wanted to wait untill Christopher came home before he said anything, because he knew Matt would run his mouth and write it in one of his letters. Matt wrote to Christopher everyday about everything, even if it didn't matter. Matt was funny that way, he didn't really think, he just said.

David smiled at this aspect of his brother before he was snapped from his thought. "IT'S HIM! HE'S HOME!" Matt bursted "CHRISTOPHER OVER HERE!"

David stood up and for a second forgot of all his troubles, his face of dread was replaced with one of joy for seeing his brother again for the first time in a year. Christopher glanced over to where he heard his name, though it was too late. He was already being embraced by his youngest brother. Christopher grinned at Matt like any big brother would before hugging back. David Walked up and smiled at them "Back so soon? Shame, we were just about to rent your room out." David smirked.

Christopher broke from Matt and smiled "Would you like me to go back? I hear The War is looking _beautiful _this time of year" He dripped with his usual sarcasm.

David Shrugged "Weeeeeeeeell... Your already here, hate send you back so soon." The two brothers smiled before giving way into a hug. Matt imeadeatly joined in. There reunion was disturbed when a camera flash went off. The trio looked up to see they're mother, Susan Foreman Smith.

Susan smiled at her sons "What? Don't I get a hug?" Christopher laughed as he went to hug his mother. "I've missed you son". Christopher closed his eyes and hugged his mother tighter as response.

"Aww... Don't I get a hug?" Jack teased. Christopher broke from his mother as he looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes. Jack came up from behind and wrapped his arm around his neck "Well, aren't you going to introduce me, Chris?"

David and Matt smiled at their brother. "Chris?" David asked teasingly.

Matt grinned wider "Can I call you Chris, Too?"

Christopher ignored his brothers comments and gestured to them "These two idiots -"

"OI!"

Christopher continued " They're my brothers." He gestured to the youngest "Matt" Christopher nodded to The middle child "And David."

The Two nodded hello as Christopher continued "This is My Mum, and..." He stopped and looked around. "Is dad in the car?" He asked. Silence fell. No one was making Eye contact as the mood shifted. Jack dropped his arm from Christopher's neck and backed up a little. Christopher stood there staring waiting for a response, Growing with anger. "Where's Dad!" He growled.

Susan looked away before putting her hand on her eldest's shoulder. "Sweetie... Your father... He.." A tear fell down her face "Christopher he's -"

"NO!" Christopher protested.

David Looked up at him "I'm sorry, Christopher but, Dad's... "

Christopher shook his head at them all "No... NO! He can't be..." He looked at them all fighting the tears from falling, He looked at Matt "Why didn't you tell me?!" Matt backed away, the memory's making him too hurt to say anything. Christopher changed his rage to the others "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!". The tears started to rain down his face as he repeated himself, but softer each time. "Why Didn't you tell me?... Why didn't you tell me?... Why didn't you tell me?"

David looked at him "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." They all stood in silence, no one knowing what to do, what to say. So they stood. They stood, in the loud crowd of all the happy people being reunited, looking at the floor or the ceiling, anywhere that wasn't Christopher.

Jack put his hand on his friend's shoulder and patted it. Christopher looked up at him and Jack gave him a reassuring look before walking off into the crowd. Matt shifted uncomfortably, he never did well in silence. "Well he seemed nice" He bursted.

They all looked at him and David shrugged "Eh"

Susan looked at her child "David!, that's no way to talk. I'm sure Christopher's Friend is splendid.."

Christopher looked up, a little more calm now "You'd think wouldn't you."


End file.
